


I'm With You

by RottyBaka



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cannibal Instincts, Charlie is total mess, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottyBaka/pseuds/RottyBaka
Summary: You win some, you lose some. It's the risk that Charlie Magne, the princess of Hell, had to face when her dream of redeeming sinners has become a great success. Most of her beloved ones has ascended to Heaven but her. She felt very lonely, until a certain lost cause Radio Demon unexpectedly returned...
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys, this is my first ever fanfiction I've ever wrote in my life. That's how huge my love and dedication is for Charlastor. It took me a whole lot of balls to make this public. Sorry in advance if there is any errors, I've alot to learn. Well! Enjoy!

Once upon a time, there stood a lonely beautiful lady with long flocks of golden hair that gently flow through the hot breeze. From the balcony of her room, she stared at the blood red swirling sky. Though the surrounding was rather peaceful for a place that everybody calls **Hell** , a place where sinners were supposed to inhibit as their punisment for their wrongdoings. She heavily sighed. Her frown betrayed her pink cheeks that’s permanently marked. Her soft eyes pictured her sadness, seeming like they’re holding back tears.

”No. Stop it Charlie. This is what _you_ wanted. They’re in better place now…Vaggie is happy too..” Tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
“I missed you so much..I wish….I could’ve been up there too….with you, Angel, and everyone…” Her legs trembled, almost as if her legs bones were instantly gone in a moment.

It’s been quite a while since they were redempted and went to heaven. Her project were successful, Charlie and her friends managed to save over half of the population in Hell. And that included her friends. Angel Dust were the first one to ever redeemed, it shook the entire citizens of Hell. They witnessed the moment, where Angel Dust was taken away by the angels of Heaven and fades away under the white light that injected through the red clouds. Sinners started to believing the fruit of this ‘ridiculous’ project after witnessing the proof. They started staying at Hazbin Hotel and they always comes out with their sins finally erased and being brought to Heaven. Day by day, the population of the demons in Hell decreased gradually. Most sinners have made their way to heaven, even including the hotel’s staff…(and her Vaggie) leaving only handful of demons that refused to get redemption, or the so called ‘Lost cause’. Also the ones who cannot leave Hell, because they were born there.

And one of them is **Charlie Magne** , the daughter of **Hell’s head honcho.**  
  
Charlie couldn’t do anything about it. She knew she _doesn’t_ have a place in Heaven, no matter what form of kindness she could do for her people.

She slowly sank and covered her face in despair. It’s been awhile, no, a long time since the last time she had someone to comfort her during times like these. Just to hold her and tell her that….things will be okay… Charlie wiped her tears and got up lamely. She should be happy that everything went as planned. She worked so hard to get to this point. Her parents are proud of her great achievement, her father now respects her fully. She’s no longer a failure to them. But why is it that her heart felt so empty?

Charlie proceed to walk around the hotel. Every little details bring so much memories to her. Reminded her the times when they were having good time together here at this hotel, when it was just her, Vaggie, Angel, Husk, Nifty…

_And Alastor._

His name suddenly stuck in her mind. Charlie walked down the stairs as her fingers that carressed the handles followed her way. She remembered the first day that Alastor came here, they both sang and danced at this very spot. Despite his frightening aura and mysterious dark intentions, she couldn’t helped being _charmed_ by his demeanours and class.

Without him, none of these would have happened. Without him…she’d probably still that useless wreck sulking with a phone in her hand, waiting for her ever so busy mother to reach her back. He’s literally her savior.

It would be nice if she could meet him again, ask him how it’s been, why the sudden disappearance after the hotel’s success, and maybe, just maybe, talk her heart out about her problems to him…hoping to hear soothing words from him. Alastor has always been so good with words, although some of them were hurtful truths, but that’s why talking to him always gives her inspiration to become better. But ever since the project became a big success, Alastor just disappeared without a trace, or even a note.

She did try and search for him, to thank him for all of his effort in helping her wacky project. But sadly, to this day, she had never gotten a single clue where the mysterious Radio Demon had disappeared. She hoped they’ll cross into each other’s paths again someday. And probably hug the hell outta him, even if she’ll get killed.

Charlie walked into the bar and sat right where Husk was standing behind the counter. And for _some_ reason, this guy has a heart of a stone. He refused redemption just because _‘You can’t find a cheap booze there like here in Hell’._

“Hey Husk. How’s it going?” Charlie asked, wearing the fake smile she has always been wearing since…

“Same old. Not that I give a shit or anything but you look fucking pathetic these few days..” Husk responded groggily as his hands busily wiping a wine glass.

Charlie looked up at him and gave him the ‘The fuck did you just say’ kinda look. Husk ignored her eye contact and continued “And no offense, but it gets fucking irritating seeing you keep coming to me to ask for the same goddamn advice every single fucking time your face shows up”.

Charlie scoffed at his little remark. _No offense?_ She’s been alone for God knows how long. She desperately needed someone to cling to. And Husk is definitely **not** it.

Husk poured a small glass of Jagermeister for Charlie. Charlie hasn’t always a drinker but she just needed something to erase her mind off of things.

Just as Charlie took a shot of her drink, something _red_ flashed in a very tiny second.

Charlie wondered if the Jagermeister kicked in way too early or it was just an imagination. She looked around to scan any specific sketchy red creature here. But all she find was just bunch of demons chilling around, totally minding their own business, talking about the good deeds they done so far. She turned back to the counter and pretend like she never saw anything. Her head hung lowly, letting the alcohol kicks in…When a voice interrupted her rambling thoughts.

“Jagermeister eh? My, aren’t you a woman of culture?”

That voice. _A radio? But there’s no--_ Charlie’s head immediately spun around. And next to her, sat Alastor. _Speak of the devil._

“Alastor! Is that really you?” Charlie couldn’t believe her eyes.  
Is this real? Is it the drink? Did it kick her brain that hard? Does her eyes deceive her?

“Yes indeedy! Why who else would I be? I’m very sure I’m the only one who’s stuck with this voice! And oh my, I’ve never seen a demon looking this pathetic. Definitely reminds me of the people who lost the wills to live after the stock market crash. Ahahahaha!!” Alastor heartly laughed, smile so wide revealing all sets of his shiny golden sharp teeth.

Charlie slapped her left cheek hard enough to be sure that none of these are just in her head. “Ow…”  
A hand reached her bright pink cheek(which is even brighter now, either it was the slap mark or the situation she was currently in)

“Ohoho dear, why are you so surprised to see me here? There’s no need to hurt this charming face,”

And for some freaking reason, Charlie _didn’t_ want him to stop carressing her face. She unpurposely let out a way too relaxed sigh at the touch, eyes became droopy and her face was so flushed. Alastor was slightly amused by _such_ interaction, but his hand doesn’t even move from its place. He just lets Charlie melts into his warm touch.  
He tilted his head, his smile was unusually wider and for some reason….his face became dark. He really enjoyed watching Charlie so _vulnerable_ like this.

“Alright times up lovebirds, get your bedroom eyes off each other..” Husk interrupted the very awkwardly heating moment, slammed the table counter as he started to raise his voice “..and **GET A FUCKING ROOM! THIS IS A HOTEL FOR FUCK’S SAKE!”**

Both Charlie and Alastor came back to their senses. Charlie immediately realized what she’s done. She was so embarrassed, her porcelain white face turned into red tomato. Charlie started panicking.  
“Oh my god I’m sorry I didn’t mean it! I’m so sorry Alastor I wasn’t—" Alastor patted her shoulder almost so casually, Charlie jerked.

“Fret not, dolly. Now why don’t we go somewhere else…” Alastor snapped his finger “...more private?”

In a blink of an eye, they were teleported to someplace…rather quiet. Charlie was quite surprised over the sudden change of atmosphere. The surrounding was…out of this world? It’s so earth-like. Yet the skies are still crimson red.

“Where are we exactly?” Charlie asked.

“Someplace that no one can bother us my dear. I thought you might need some space than being cooped up in that ‘sacred’ dungeon of yours!” Alastor beamed.

“Heh…yeah, you’re right about that…” Charlie chuckled nervously while her fingers tucked a hair behind her ear.

The surrounding is quite…beautiful. It kind of shook Charlie how a place like this could exist here, and she never knew about it her whole life. Bizzare. It’s a field that has a pathway, surrounded by black grasses and trees with…actual? Black leaves? You know. _For Hell_.

And from where they were standing, a bridge can be seen not far from here.

“Fancy what you see?” Alastor nudged. Charlie looked around.

“I can’t believe this place exist eventhough I’ve lived here longer than anyone including you. It’s so….peaceful,”

Alastor chuckled at her statement. “Why there’s a lot of things you don’t know about, my dear! Now let’s get going~” Alastor marched forward ahead of Charlie.

Charlie tilted her head questoningly and stretched an arm in attempt to reach him “B-but where to??”  
Alastor immediately stopped to face Charlie and softly chuckled “Oh you’ll see. For now, let’s just take a walk and breathe some fresh air! Oh, and…”

Alastor leaned _very_ closely to Charlie. Few centimeters forward and they literally could kiss. Charlie’s face started to heat up a little, but is very curious why was he leaning this close. But then again, Alastor never cares about personal space to begin with.  
Two of Alastor’s fingers went up to both sides of Charlie’s chubby cheeks upwards, forming a smile.

“You should smile more, my dear. You’ve been frowning all day, it’ll just take away the shine off your face,” Charlie gulped, hard enough for Alastor to hear her. “O-okay, I’ll try,”  
Alastor smiled more heartedly, letting go of his fingers.  
“Now that’s what I like to hear!” Alastor leaned away and offered her a hand.

“Shall we?”

Charlie looked at his hand and took it with her own. They started walking.

It was an awkward silence at first. Both of them were casually walking, but that’s just what it looks like to Alastor.  
Charlie was brainstorming looking for a topic to break the silence. It’s been terribly awkward since they hadn’t been spoken for so long and suddenly he just poof appeared out of nowhere.

“So, um, Al…” Alastor’s head stayed forward, but responded anyway with a “Hm?”.  
Charlie twirled her hair a bit nervously and proceeds,

“Well don’t mind me asking, but I haven’t seen you for so long….where have you been? Why…why aren’t you staying at the hotel?” Charlie sort of regretted asking that.

“Mm around~ The hotel was crowding and your business were booming. I figured my goal to help you has completed. So I simply left!” he replied almost as happily.

Charlie didn’t buy that. But Charlie had a lot of question now. “….But why did you come to the hotel then?” She needed to know.

“Well, I thought it would be nice to pay a visit once in a while! And then I saw you all limpy on that bar. Guess I came on the right time, didn’t I?”

Charlie blushed a little, eyes looking away shyly. “Yeah….you sure did,” Alastor’s eyes peeked at Charlie. He loves seeing her smiling and shying away like that.  
It made him feel a lot giddier. Out of all smiles he’d seen all his life, both during his living days and even death, he’s never seen such a charming, genuine smile like Charlie’s.  
He felt a sudden need to protect that smile. He’d do anything to keep that smile glued to her face. And if anything could potentially make her smile turn upside down, or even dared to hurt her…..He’d be glad to make that person suffer **so much, and savour the fear for making _his_ Charlie frown, and give him most slowest, painful—**

“Hey? Al? Are you….okay??”

Alastor snapped out of his ‘ _daydream_ ’, his dark eyes and glowing red pupils went back to normal.  
“Oh, no no dear! I was just thinking about what I’m having for dinner! Nothing to worry about, pardon me,”

Charlie cocked an eyebrow and was about pretend that never happened. “Ookay…”

“So tell me, darling, what’s been on your mind these days?” Alastor asked simply. Charlie was unsure of what to answer, but since he asked… “I……” Charlie paused, her frown returned.

Alastor _knew_ why. Her face was so readable, Alastor couldn’t help understanding that.

“Lonely?” he interrupted.

Charlie was surprised by that answer. “Uhm….yeah,” she continued “You know…Ever since Vaggie—everyone left, I don’t have anyone to talk to, to hold to and—it’s not that I’m not happy, I mean that would be VERY selfish of me to be sad! I—it’s just—” Charlie started tearing up and her body was trembling.  
“I have nobody--*hic* I don’t have anyone to comfort me--”

Those were the only understandable words till she started eventually broke down, rambling gibberish words, followed by excessive hiccups and sobbing. Alastor’s face softened and patted her head.

“There, there, my poor sweet Charlotte. I do understand, and I’ve been alone my whole life! But of course that’s because I killed everyone that came in contact with me! Oh those glorious days~”

Charlie looked at him ubelievably, her sob stopped momentarily “H-how is that supposed to help?”

Alastor softly laughed. “My dear, people comes and goes! It’s all a part of our puny lives. But don’t let those pesky feelings stop you from doing anything, you just have to keep going no matter how!” Alastor stated.

Charlie couldn’t relate to that. She loves having someone around her, do everything together and all. “Thanks Al, but….I’m not like you. I like having a partner around. Someone who I trust. To do things together, get through problems together and…support each other during bad and good times,” Charlie explained with such adoration in her big, sparkly eyes. It looked sad at the same time, but it’s good to know the thought of what makes her lips curl into a smile again.

Alastor looked at Charlie thoughtfully.

 _I see._ He thought.

“Well I’m very certain you’ll find that lucky demon someday. Who wouldn’t fall for that charming smile and adorable sparkly eyes of yours? Oho, I would!”

_What did he say?_

Charlie couldn’t believed what she heard. But she liked what Alastor said. But she pretended like it’s just a word from the sweet talker Alastor.

Both Charlie and Alastor stopped at the bridge. Under the bridge is a giant river that leds to a big, beautiful red lake. Red light from the sky beautifully reflected on the lake’s surface. Charlie was living in the moment.

“Wow…who would’ve thought a beautiful scenery like this could exist here,” Charlie spoke, admiring the scenery that beholds an undeniable beauty.  
Alastor, who was facing the scenery, turned to look at Charlie. Charlie felt his eyes pining her and looked at him as well.

“Eheh...Something on my face?” Charlie shyly asked.

“Well I never thought I’d find such a remarkably beautiful demon could exist here too,”

_…Did he actually called her beautiful?_

“Wha..?” she unconsciously blurted out, mouth slightly agaped. Her face became hot and her heart was increasing its speed.

“Ohoho my, you look so adorable when you’re blushing! I knew that was coming!” Alastor laughed, his one hand placed on his chest as he does. Charlie grunted, her face became hotter, mixed of embarrassment and anger. She looked like a tomato now.

“Hey that’s not funny!” Charlie huffed, crossing her hands stubbornly.

“Oho, pardon me! It’s just so enjoyable making you blush, I was waiting all day to see your pink cheeks glow like that! It’s priceless!”

Alastor’s laugh slowly fade away. Charlie still looked grumpy, though her face was bright red over Alastor’s statement. Alastor’s hands went to Charlie’s cheeks and pinched both sides of the cheeks.  
“Aw, my little darling is all grumpy now~ Because big bad Alastor likes to mess with her feelings~”

Charlie snorted and laughed so hard, her eyes teared up. “Oh my god, you’re the worst demon I’ve ever met”  
Charlie wheezed. Alastor smiled smugly, shoulders shrugged “Well I was well known for that, aren’t I?” he proudly stated.  
Charlie’s laugh was slowing down and smiled at Alastor ever so dearly.

“Seriously, where have you been all these while?” She asked.

Alastor softly laughed. “Come on, I want to show you a place,” Alastor suggested. Charlie was a bit disappointed that Alastor didn’t answer her question, but followed him anyway.

They walked into the nearby forest, headed towards the lake, a small cabin can be seen from here. Charlie wanted to ask, but she decided to keep that question once arrived wherever Alastor was taking her.

They arrived right in front of the cabin.

“What you’re looking at here, darlin’, is my cozy shack! It’s where I currently reside, hope it answers your question!”

Charlie blinked. ‘ _He’s taking me to his home? But why?_ ’ Charlie thought curiously then suddenly snorted .

“You know…I’ve always thought you were homeless or something…heh,” Charlie cracked. Alastor looked at Charlie and made a poker face with that wacky remark.

“Oops, sorry…didn’t mean to rub you that way, forget what I said,” Charlie smiled sheepishly.

Alastor rolled his eyes at her strange humour, “Hahah! That’s a rather inappropriate thing to say, but I get where you’re going. And fun fact: you’re not the only one who thought I was homeless. Oh, where are my manners!”

Alastor opened the door, the wooden door made an eerie creak as it opens. “Step inside, don’t be shy! Just make yourself at home, _ma chèrie_ ,” Alastor opened the door for her and bowed down humbly, gesturing Charlie to come inside. Charlie was certainly _uncomfortable_ with that kind of gesture because nobody besides Razzle and Dazzle ever treated her in such way. She reluctantly stepped in Alastor’s cabin.

It was pitch black. Alastor lightly clapped his hands, instantly warm lights started turning on, illuminating the whole room.

It’s well furnished and a little bit too fancy for a cabin. In front of Charlie, is a brick fireplace. Above the fireplace caught Charlie off-guard. Deer heads hovering over it, planted to the wall.

_It must be Alastor’s successful hunts._

But they actually makes the room a whole lot interesting. On the floor laid a bear skin mat. Middle of the room is a small wooden table, next to it is a red sofa. There are few pictures that hung on the walls. And one of them surely caught Charlie’s attention…

 _Human Alastor._ Charlie’s eyes were hypnotised by it. She walked closer and examined it. She couldn’t quite catch the faded colours, but Alastor had a dark hair. And he was surely an attractive young man, his smile is just the same as his current one, except…it looked a bit different. Was it his eyes? Or was it his eyeshadow? Or was it his teeth?

“Quite a looker, wasn’t I?”

Charlie jerked. Alastor was behind her all this time.

“Oh- I’m sorry. Uh…yeah, you were- I mean, you still are attractive— *cough* Um…yeah, you don’t look any different! Ehe.” Charlie grinned awkwardly, her other eye twitched.  
Alastor chuckled and slightly shook his head. “Well I’m heading to the kitchen to grab us a drink, please have a seat on the sofa, if you wish,” with that Alastor left to the other room, leaving Charlie alone.

Charlie wandered around, actually very curious of Alastor’s past. She checked out his collection of antiques, his seemingly old rifle that he probably used for hunting back then, and…a recent picture of current Alastor with Husk. _Huh_. She very quietly opened of of the drawers and… _ooh, a journal? No, looks more like a diary..._

As she about to take a peek, she heard footsteps coming closer. Charlie immediately closed the drawer and rushed to the sofa.

Alastor returned, with two glasses and a bottle of wine. “Sorry to keep you waiting!” Alastor gently placed the glass on the table and poured the wine in each glasses. “T-thanks…” Charlie shyly spoke. Alastor sat right next to her.  
Charlie’s stupid heart wouldn’t stop beating so loud.

Alastor raised his glass to Charlie, and Charlie did the same. They took a sip.

“Wow, this is the best wine I’ve ever had,” Charlie commented. “The best wine for the best princess, am I right?” Alastor replied. Charlie looked at him, her eyes squinted while smirking and laughed at Alastor's cheesy attempt at ' _flirting_ ', if she considered it as that.

“You know it’s very weird that you’ve suddenly show up out of nowhere and been flirty with me all day?” Charlie shamelessly asked.

Alastor laughed. “Might be because I've quite missed you and your charming demeanours,”

Oh no, not again. Charlie poured another glass of wine and finished it in one go. “My, quite a drinker aren’t you? Woman after my own heart!” Alastor mused.  
"Oh, you have NO idea. You should've seen Husk's face when he found out that I drank everything from the keg in barely a whole day" Charlie laughed, though at the same time had a tinge of regret telling Alastor, of all people, her embarrassing moment. Alastor laughed with her, imagining his dear friend's flabbergasted look that a woman could beat his alcohol-tolerant. They both started talking about the hotel, how much has changed for the past few years, the sinners, and shared laughs on their memories with the hotel's staffs.

"Oh god, that was really something!" Charlie had one final laugh before taking one last sip. She began to feel tipsy. Charlie turned to look at Alastor, who was still up and refreshed, his laugh started to die down. Alastor sighed at those unforgettable memories. It was indeed, the best parts of his loathsome life in Hell. Alastor's eyes fell on Charlie's face, whose already drunken and possibly couldn't carry on anymore conversation. Her porcelain skin became soft pink, her eyes were droopy. But her goofy smile immediately turned unto a serious frown.

“Alastor…can you answer me a question?" Charlie asked out of the blue.

Alastor somehow knew what question she was going to point at him. But he allowed anyway. "Sure, darling. Ask away,"

Charlie's eyes looked down on her lap as she started to ask. "Al...why didn’t you wanted to stay at the hotel?” Her eyes now watched him so intently, expecting for an answer. Her puppy eyes dared to intimidate him. It touched a spot where it shouldn’t be touched by any other demon.

“Please, Al. I...needed to know.” Charlie begged even more.

Alastor gave in. “Alright, you’ve got me…” Alastor raised his hands in surrender. “I’m going to be very honest with you,”

Charlie scooted closer to Alastor. Painfully close. Usually if any other demon dared to be this close, he would’ve crushed them to ashes. But…he just can’t with Charlie, for some reason.

“I wanted to stay away because I don’t want to turn soft like the rest,” Alastor finally admitted.

Charlie’s brows furrowed at that answer. “But why?”

 _The answer should be obvious_. Alastor, the **most powerful** tyrant in Hell, feared by all, wants to be _soft and redeemed?_ No way in _Heaven_ that would ever happen. Alastor couldn’t ever see himself having such a thing as close as ‘ _purity_ ’. He never even dared to regret his terrible sins, giving up his pride and ego for such a lowly thing. Yet….that’s not the only reason why he didn’t wanted to redeem himself.

“Charlie, sweetheart... I already have everything here. Hell is already a Heaven to me. If I go up there, what do I gain? Just bunch of rainbows and happiness? What sort of joy could that bring me if knowing that my happiness is here down below,in this scorching pit of abomination, crushing in pain watching all her beloved ones drift away from her and never to see them again? Now you tell me, what do YOU gain when every single loathsome souls gets to be up there, yet you have to stay here all on your own, never to have someone at all to love besides your parents?”

Charlie was truly surprised. Is this even real? Not some sick dream the devils trying to play on her?

Either way, what Alastor said was true, although Charlie doesn’t wanna admit it. It was her goal to help every sinners by giving them a chance to better themselves and decrease the overpopulation of Hell. Yet, somewhere in her heart, she’s crying _so much_..not wanting her dear ones go. But she can’t have that selfishness overpower her. She needed to be strong and be happy for them, that they’re finally in a place where there is no war, bloodlust and exterminations. Some of Alastor’s words…oddly made Charlie’s stomach flutter. She’d rather not ask why these kinds of emotions are there.

“Al, I….honestly, what you said were… true. But…I can’t be selfish, you know? You’re all my priority, I am the princess, the potential ruler of Hell. It's my duty to take care of my people. I made this choice, and there’s no turning back now. Whatever is in store for me, I have to go through it. And-- you don’t have to worry about me, I can take care of myself just fine! B-but…”

Charlie’s curious eyes started to press on Alastor’s.  
“…You just said that such pesky feeling shouldn’t get in your way from reaching you goal. Then why do you hesitate to redeem yourself? If I get in your way, I-I’ll leave—”

Alastor cupped Charlie’s cheeks to stop her rambles. Charlie froze by Alastor’s unexpected action and stared at him intently.  
“Darling, I never said I wanted a redemption, and you most certainly are not the barrier. It's that...you have the most wonderful, adorable, genuine smile I’ve ever seen my entire distorted life. And I’ve never met someone, nor demon, to have such a strong will and passion like you. I couldn’t find myself worth redeeming, anyway. I’d rather stay in Hell for all eternity if it means to keep watching your smile. I couldn’t stay at the Hotel. I have to keep sinning to stay here,” he confessed, while carressing Charlie’s pink cheeks like she’s a treasure he wants to keep and cherish for the rest of his sinful life.

But Charlie once again melted into his touch. But this time, it became so much intense. His words. Those were the sweetest thing she's ever heard from a demon. Did he actually meant all of that? Does she like it or dislike the fact that he's doing this...mostly because of her? As much as she wanted to go against what he said, she couldn't. She actually wanted him to stay.

Charlie let out a loving sigh. “Oh, Alastor….” She whispered as her hand placed on top of the hand that was caressing her face. She wanted this so bad for so long.

She needed this.

Alastor loved the sound of his name escaped through Charlie’s mouth like that. It gave him such a… what is this? But it sure is pleasurable. And disgustingly sweet. He’s not supposed to have this weird mushy feelings. He’s supposed to be the feared one. Instead, he got himself in this embarrassing situation. If someone saw him in this state, with Charlie, it would be the end of his eternal reigns. This is all Charlie’s fault that he’s like this.  
He wanted her to beg and make her sorry for making him feel this way.

Alastor dug his claws into Charlie’s delicate soft cheeks, which caused Charlie to squeak in pain and surprise. She watched Alastor reading her features. His smile grew more and more, especially when his eyes looked at her lips. His face was unusually darker…Charlie couldn’t stand it and pushed her head forward. Their lips met.

Alastor didn’t move. He actually _lets_ Charlie kissed him. And he actually _kissed her back_. Charlie certainly did not expect that, but boy her body felt so hot. Charlie’s hands travelled to Alastor’s head and pulls him even closer to deepen the kiss. Her mind went crazy, she is kissing **THE** Radio Demon. Surprisingly enough, Alastor is an amazing kisser for someone who seemed to be a virgin his whole life and dislikes romance, nor the messy parts of it. Alastor couldn’t believe he could enjoy such an intimate contact.

With the Princess of Hell. The most beautiful creature he’s ever seen in his life.

Alastor shifted his legs and laid it onto the sofa, letting Charlie straddle on top of him. This made Charlie even more eager and much more passionate. Her tongue slipped into Alastor’s mouth, which Alastor simply allowed. Their mouths tasted like the wine they had earlier. Charlie’s tongue explored every part of Alastor’s mouth, feeling his painfully sharp teeth. It scrapped Charlie’s tender flesh a little. Alastor tasted the metallic taste of Charlie’s blood in his mouth….and it’s so unimaginably delicious. He sucked the blood off Charlie and twirled around her tongue, now it’s his turn exploring Charlie’s mouth. He felt her cute little fangs and tasted every corner of her mouth, swallowing her saliva that was mixed with trails of her blood. She tasted so good, if only he could eat her anytime now. But that’s crazy idea, Alastor needs to keep his cannibal instinct locked away. Far far away. Charlie moaned in ecstasy as she twirled around his tongue. This was the hottest kiss she’s ever had with anyone. Her kiss with Vaggie was much more soft and tender, filled with pure and innocence. But with Alastor, it’s full of lust and passion. They mouths disconnected for a while to catch their breaths. Both of them panted after the ‘ _battle_ ’.

Charlie looked at Alastor straight in the eyes, her eyes telling him that she wanted **more**.

Her hips rubbed against Alastor’s sensitive part, to which she swore she felt something hard against the fabric of Alastor’s pants. Alastor groaned, his claws dug into Charlie’s thighs, but not to the extent digging into her skin. _Did he like it? Did he hate it?_ It’s the mixture of both. His hands snaked up to Charlie’s rear and groped it rather _hard_ , much to Charlie's delight. Charlie gasped at his sudden boldness and gave Alastor a devillish smile. And to Alastor, she looks so fucking **hot** smiling like that.

**He needed more of her.**

She smacked her mouth to Alastor’s and kissed him even rougher and needier. She started to grind her hips against Alastor and moaned even louder. Alastor starting to get aggressive. His antlers started to grow, his grip got even harder, now causing her to start bleeding.

"Ah, Ch-Charlie...," Alastor growled in their mouths. Charlie loved the way Alastor said her name is such a way. She thought it sounded so hot. Charlie kissed Alastor's lips once again and her mouth started to travel down to his jaw and to his delicate neck. He tasted so good. If she was a cannibal, this would be the best meal she'd ever had.

Alastor never had such an experience his whole life. He never liked sex, for some reason. He doesn't like how sloppy it is and how tiring to the sound of it, touching this and doing that. It was never his thing before. He never held a specific interest to any single being, other than intended for murder. It's so...odd. With Charlie somehow...he didn't mind letting her touching him anywhere she wants. He certainly knows why. But... Why Charlie? Why did she have to make him, of all people, feel this way? And now they've been this far. Charlie was _dominating_ him, selfishly having him _all by herself._ Alastor couldn't help but feel....rather offended. And **weak**.

Alastor's hands held Charlie's waist and turned their position. Charlie was shocked by the sudden action. She's now underneath Alastor, her back is on the leather of the sofa. While Alastor was now dominating her, his hands pinning Charlie's wrists. Charlie smirked. She likes where this was going. Alastor kissed Charlie's lips once again and now he's doing what Charlie was doing. Alastor's mouth roamed to her jaw and down to her neck, tasting every bit of Charlie's delightfulness. Alastor's movements made Charlie's moans even louder. He licked her beautiful, flawless white neck, tasting the the beads of sweat that trailed.  
The urge to take a **bite** on her was especially strong tonight...

Alastor's eyes darkened as he rose his head up and watched Charlir ever so helpless and fragile below him. How she cringed, begging more of his touch and attention. He chuckled darkly. His eyes trailed from Charlie's red face down to her chest and stomach, and further down below. Such a magnificent specimen of Lucifer's creation. How he wanted to sink his sharp teeth in her soft, delicate skin and savour every bit of her. She would be the finest meal he'd ever had.

Charlie was a bit weirded out by Alastor's sudden pause. The way his dark, piercing red eyes look at her body...as if...he actually wants her to be his **dinner**.

"A-alastor?"

Alastor's evil thoughts immediately popped. This is bad.

Maybe Charlie was right. "Al? I-is there something wrong?”

“Charlie...W-we need to stop,”

His breath were shaky, like he was controlling himself. Charlie realised what’s happening. Alastor got off her and sat asidr, while Charlie moved her legs down to seat more properly and scooted over Alastor.

“Al, I....I’m so sorry...I was just so caught up in the moment… I shouldn’t have touched you like that..But please tell me, is there something wrong?,” Charlie asked worriedly. She softly placed her hand on Alastor’s shoulder, hoping she could comfort him. Alastor looked away because he didn’t want Charlie to look at him in this state.

“No... I'm the one who should be sorry.." Alastor spoke in a low tone, his voice has a bit of regret. Pretty much scared Charlie because she never even heard him is this...soft, apologetical manner.

"I can’t. I just don't want to hurt you,” Alastor continued.

_Hurt her?_

“What do you mean?” Charlie asked softly, she knew why Alastor stopped. But still asked anyway.

“If we continued doing.... _that_... I might endup doing terrible things that could've hurt you, or eating you alive. And I simply couldn’t risk it. I couldn’t risk losing you over some _foolish_ desire,” Alastor grimaced at the things that could happen, his smile was still present as ever, but it did falter. But Charlie understood what he meant. “It’s okay Alastor….but it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have… invaded your space like that without asking you...,” Charlie sounded remorseful. Alastor turned to Charlie, his smile was now alot softer. He patted Charlie gently and cupped her chin. “It’s okay, doll. I understand, but none of it was your fault. Because….I wanted you to,” Charlie’s eyes grew bigger, her eyes sparkled ever so brightly. “R-really?” She couldn’t absorb those words into her mind. “Really really,” Alastor smiled warmly. She looked like a child who just received a toy present. Charlie hugged him, to which he returned her hug.  
Today has been _oddly_ bizzare and life changing. But it has always been like that since the day both of them met. Alastor changed Charlie’s life. And now….she changed **his.**

Maybe they were destined to cross paths after all. Alastor never thought, even in a thousand years, he would find someone who isn’t afraid of him, doesn’t look at him like some sort of hungry monster, sees the good in him and most importantly….loves him for who he is. Or that’s what he felt. But the latter seems to be taken aback when Charlie whispered “I love you, Alastor,”  
  
Alastor chuckled. “I love you too, my _charming_ _demon belle_ ,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe! I'm sorry for the wasted sensual build-up, but I just felt right not to make them go further XD Hope you guys enjoyed it, though! Sorry if there's anything lack! Still a rookie here.


End file.
